A Bump in the Rug
by twirlgirl04
Summary: This is a short, interesting story I put together in a very short amount of time. Please read, I actually think you would like it!


Wow!! It has been a long time, huh? Thanks Jess, for making me get off my fat bootie to write, I owe you one, even the story line was her idea!  
I don't own anything, sorry, I wish I did, then I would give you guys Jamie, but Tyler would be all to myself!!!  
  
A bump in the rug  
  
"So, I ran into the burning building. It was so hot in there! It took me a little while to find the boy but.."  
"Jamie, I thought we settled this out. I'm sure that everybody in Kingsport has heard enough about your heroic story!" Val Linear interrupted  
"Sorry, but sometimes you can't resist!!" Jamie replied.  
"Hey you gu….." SMACK!! Tyler Connell started, before tripping over a big lump in the rug. "What was that?"   
"Tyler, are you ok?!?!" Val ran to the rescue to help the fallen. After assuring he was ok she felt the "bump" in the rug. "What is this" She ran her smooth fingers over the lump, as if she were feeling it through her hands and the information was processed to her brain. She followed the rug to the end, and tried to pull it up. Unfortunately, it was stuck to the ground, and even with all her might, she failed to pull it up. Right when she was about to break the connection of the floor to the rug, the alarm went off and the three rushed out, forgetting about the "bump in the rug" at once.  
  
Three weeks later.  
  
"Hank is coming back today!" Val cheered. Hank Beecham had been gone for three and a half weeks. The crew had never been so anxious to see him. They had gone so far as to make a welcome home sign and make punch. You see, this was Brooke's special homecoming punch, made up of lemon juice, tomato juice, broccoli juice, and tons and tons of Tabasco sauce. They hadn't been so anxious to see someone in a very, very long time.  
Five minutes later, a tall, dark skinned teenager walked into the station. 'It sure is good to be back,' he thought to himself. He found his way into the familiar room. He took a note that nobody was in there, and looked around for any hiding places. He strolled forward, with an "I'm all that Attitude" when, all of a sudden, he fell forward flat onto his face. "What was that??" He looked back at a humongous lump under the blue rug. He couldn't help but think it was a prank from his colleagues. He was in the middle of his thinking when a sour smelling liquid was poured all over him. He licked his lips to taste it, and at once spit it out. It tasted terrible!!! He looked around to see his fellow workers towering above him. They all started to laugh. "I don't see whats so funny!" He screamed. The others all stopped their smirking to stare at their friend.  
"And what in the world is that?" He asked while leading his finger to the bump. The four stared at the mound in amazement as it grew larger and larger every second. After what seemed like hours (but was only 30 seconds) a killer piece of lasagna emerged from the ground. High frequency sounds started to come out of the cheese. Tyler started to mumble, as if the killer food was communicating through him.   
"DO NOT FEAR! I MEAN NO HARM!" The words came out of his mouth at a slow pace, as if it wanted the humans to process every word for 10 seconds.  
"Am I really seeing this?" Asked Jamie, "or am I just crazy?"  
"I think we're all crazy." Replied Val.   
As fast as the dreadful dinner had come, it disappeared out the door. Tyler fell to the ground and started to shake. Being EMTs the friends surrounded him and started to work. Right when they were about to send a shock of electricity through him, he stopped the shaking and opened his eyes. He looked around and started to speak as if he were still possessed. "SO THAT IS WHAT YOU HUMANS LOOK LIKE" he choked. Then, after a few seconds of silence, Tyler snapped back into full human mode. As if he didn't need an explanation, he looked out the door at the murderous meat mound.  
  
TA DA!!! I hope you all like it. I know its lame, but it was written out of boredom, and for entertainment. I wrote it at the spur of the moment, none of it was really planned out. Please Review, tell me what you thought. Oh, if you want another crazy/weird story written by me, look under the Survivor section and check out the story Tale of Two Tribes. It's actually my favorite story that I wrote. Thanks everyone!! Luv ya all  



End file.
